


Significado

by VampireWalker



Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/F, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Genderswap, Girlfriends - Freeform, Girls Kissing, OTPtober, genderswap AU, they are girlfriends
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Bokuto amava sua namorada e Akaashi gostava de passar tempo com ela.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948192
Kudos: 1





	Significado

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Meaning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178612) by [VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker)



> OTPtober dia 24: Genderwap AU

— A-kaa-shii-chaaan — cantarolou o sobrenome da moça, vendo-a virar em sua direção. — Quer treinar mais comigo?

— Bokuto, não mate a menina. — Konoha pediu, jogando o cabelo preso para trás.

As meninas começaram a se arrumar para ir embora, conversando sobre o programa que assistiam em comum, sobrando apenas Akaashi e Bokuto na quadra. A mais nova suspirou, ajeitando a tiara na cabeça para prender parte do cabelo curto e enrolado nas pontas, contornava seu rosto delicadamente e nunca falhava em fazer o coração de sua capitã acelerar.

— Claro, Bokuto-san — respondeu séria, brotando um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

— Keiko-chan, assim você me mata do coração — resmungou a moça, passando as mãos no cabelo cinza com raiz preta, rebelde, preso em um rabo de cavalo

— Por que, Kohaku-san? — Era um questionamento sincero, ela realmente não entendia o que tinha de errado. Pendeu a cabeça para o lado, complementando sua fofura, de acordo com Bokuto.

— Porque se meu nome significa âmbar e o seu é criança joia, então é claro que eu sou a sua joia.

Um sorriso enorme preencheu sua boca, os olhos lembravam a cor da pedra amarelada, assim como ao calor do sol e a ele próprio, pois somente aquele olhar iluminava Keiko de uma maneira que a fazia achar que nada mais era necessário além da presença da namorada.

— Então venha cá, Kou-chan — chamou, vendo ela se aproximar rapidamente. À sua frente estava a mulher da sua vida, e Akaashi não tardou de levantar sua mão e acariciar o rosto da platinada. — Meu amor.

Elas não podiam se conter, os sentimentos eram mais fortes, a vontade de estar próxima sempre gritava. Kohaku passou um dos braços pela cintura de Keiko, puxando-a para mais perto de si, a mão livre pousou delicadamente no rosto da namorada, mexeu com a ponta dos dedos no cabelo que lhe adornava a face e fazia um carinho na bochecha. Encostou sua testa na dela.

— Amor meu. — Foi a última coisa que disse antes de juntar seus lábios nos dela, começando uma sutil carícia que duraria a tarde inteira se dependesse delas.


End file.
